She's No Bella Swan
by XxRandomHeartxX
Summary: She's the toughest girl he knows. If there's one girl he'd be afraid of, it's her. Once you get past that, though, you figure out that really, she's just a girl crying out for help. Oneshot.


**

* * *

**

She's No Bella Swan

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it.

* * *

_She's no Bella Swan._

He watches as the female werewolf scrounges around looking for food. She's too stubborn to except the food that is being offered to her. So while he and Seth feast, she hunts.

Her lean frame dives in and out between the trees. She's fast, he'll give her that. For a moment she looks up, her big eyes gaze at him for a second, and it looks as though she's trying to tell him something. He sits up straighter, shifting through her thoughts, but gets nothing. She's blocked him out, and this time it's a much tougher wall to break through.

He doesn't like to invade minds unless absolutely necessary. It is something they both agree on. Unspoken, but they realise that privacy is something that is difficult to come by living the life they do, and so they try their best to grab as much of it as they can.

That being said, she doesn't always follow the rules.

From the corner of his eye he sees her jump on her prey. He watches as she rips the animal apart and eats. It can't be very pleasant, and if anyone knows what that's like, he does, but she doesn't even flinch. Instead she chews, slowly but hungrily. She is letting her wolf instincts take over, and he has to admit that he admires that about her. It's not easy to completely forget about the human inside you.

_She's no Bella Swan._

She's stubborn. Incredibly so. Unrelentingly and unforgivably, to the point where sometimes he doesn't even bother arguing with her anymore. She doesn't give up. He supposes that that might be why she's still in love with Sam. That part of her that would never let things go. So instead of moving on, she stays. Trapped and alone, but he reasons that the blame rests solely on her.

Then he remembers Bella, and his mind fogs up again. Memories he wants to forget and remember filter his mind, and he realises that letting go is something easier said than done.

_She's no Bella Swan._

He doesn't know what turned her into such a bitter person. It can't have only been Sam. He knows what it's like to feel heartbreak, but that doesn't mean he's going to turn into a raging beast.

Or maybe he's already that way. He just doesn't know it.

He turns to Seth, in his wolf form he's already sprawled out on the ground fast asleep. He smiles. If there's one thing that keeps Leah from turning into a complete monster, it's Seth. He's the only thing anchoring her here. For that, he's thankful that Seth's around.

Sometimes he's not sure whether she feels anymore, but to reassure himself, all he has to do is look at Seth. Leah could never hurt Seth, no matter how pissed off she is.

_She's no Bella Swan._

She's the toughest girl he knows. If there's one girl he'd be afraid of, it's her. Once you get past that, though, you figure out that really, she's just a girl crying out for help.

Behind that rough façade, she's a sentimental person. He's been through her thoughts before, things that have slipped out without her meaning them to. How she still keeps the jacket Sam gave her on their first date. Her dad's old fishing cap. Little things that mean the most to her. She'd never tell you that of course, but it's only because it's all an act. Once you peel back the layers you'll find that she's a girl just like any other.

He knows that. But at times, when she's spiteful and cruel, it's hard convincing himself that she's human.

He looks up again to see her finishing the last bits of her meal. The only reason he's not dead right now is that she's been too busy caring about her meal to wonder what's going on in his head. He's grateful for that.

_She's no Bella Swan._

No, she isn't.

But she's every bit as human as Bella Swan is, and somehow, that's enough to make him care.

Because he knows that outer Leah is nothing but her own creation. It's easier to face hatred than know their true feelings about you.

And, although he doesn't know why, he feels compelled to help her.

_She's no Bella Swan._

No.

She's Leah Clearwater.

* * *

**A/N:**_ I liked this, until I got to the end. I think I screwed it up. Ah, oh well. I'm hoping you guys will like it though. I wanted to write another Blackwater (preferably a happier) but somehow this came out. Not exactly **extremely **happy, but not as angsty as the one I'd written before this._


End file.
